edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy: Brawlers
Ed Edd n Eddy: Brawlers is the ultimate fighting game of EEnE (only for PSP) Characters Free Ed Move 1: Batter Ed: Ed rams his head into the opponent. Move 2: BIG TROUBLE!!!: Ed yells the words "Big Trouble" and knocks opponents back. Move 3: Edzilla: Ed will turn into Edzilla for a short time, which will make him grow and deal 2X the damage and makes slower. Edd Move 1: Water ballon gun: Edd will shoot water ballons at his enemies. Move 2: Lazer: Edd will shoot a lazer beam at his opponents. Move 3: Lazer Cannon: Edd will shoot a giant laser beam at his ememies. Eddy Move 1: Yell!!!: Eddy yells and stuns opponents. Move 2: Ray of riches: Eddy will unleash a ray made out of money. Move 3: Dr. Scam: Eddy will turn into Dr. Scam for a short time and will become 2X Faster. Johnny 2X4 Move 1: Plank-A-Rang: Johnny will through Plank like a bommarang and hit all opponents in Planks way. Move 2: Acorn Rain: Plank will summon 1000's of acorns to hit the opponents on the head. Move 3: Wooden Armor: Plank will summon wood and put it on Johnny to give him armor. It will make him 2X stronger. Tentomon Move 1: Super Shocker: Tentomon will summon 2 electric whips and electrocute opponents. Move 2: Cyber Quake: Tentomon will jump up and down and make the ground cause an earthquake for opponents. Move 3: Electro Armor: Tentomon will summon electricity and put it on him to give him armor. It will make him 2X stronger. Unlockable Sarah Move 1: Mega Punch: Sarah will unleash a super powerful punch. Move 2: Mega Punch LV2: Sarah will unleash a even bigger punch; Move 3: ED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Sarah will scream Ed's name and damage (and stun) all of her enemies. Jimmy Move 1: Plush throw: Jimmy will throw his stuffed animals at opponents. Move 2: Slip Tears: Jimmy will cry and make the ground slippery for opponents. Move 3: Sumo Jimmy: Jimmy will get fat for a short time and role around, which will crush enemies. Kilobot Move 1: Solex Cannon: Kilobot will shoot a giant laser beam from his eyes. Move 2: Nightmare Claw: Kilobot will paralyze his enemies. Move 3: Kilo-Bomb: Kilobot will plant a bomb, then the bomb explodes destroying every enemy around it. Rococo Move 1: Crescent-A-Rang: Rococo will throw a crescent moon at her enemies. Move 2: Earthquaking Lullaby: Rococo will unleash an earthquaking lullaby on her opponents. Move 3: Light Armor: Rococo will summon light and put it on her to give her armor. It will make her 2X stronger. Nazz Move 1: Slaps: Nazz will slap opponents. Move 2: Skate Spin: Nazz will put on her skates and spin like crazy at opponents. Move 3: Music blast: Nazz will unleash a beam of music on her enemies. Rolf Move 1: The 3 Shoe Beating: Rolf will attack his opponents with 3 shoes. Move 2: Vicktor!!!: Vicktor will attack all enemies on the ground or on platforms. Move 3: Stampead: All of Rolfs animals will Stampead at enemies. Kevin: Move 1: DORKS!!!!: Kevin will sream "DORKS" and throw opponents back. Move 2: DORKS!!!! LV2: Kevin will do an even louder scream. Move 3: Kev's Bike: Kevin will get on his bike and cruch enemies in his path. Kanker Sisters Move 1: Kissanado: The 3 sisters join hands and create a pink tornado that can hi the opponents head on. Move 2: Rampage: The 3 ram the opponents with masive speed. Move 3: Mutant Mode: The 3 sisters combine into a massive giant that stomps on every opponent. Secret Characters Eddy's Bro Ultra Move: Pumble!!!: The massive brother grabs an enemy and pumbles the living heck out of them. Jawbreaker Ed Ultra Move: Super Ed: Ed is surrounded by the Golden Jawbreakers, and becomes his Super form and can totaly kick butt! His Strength and Speed increase x3. goku krillen bulma vegeta gohan goten trunks videl bulla pan picclo ultra moves ;super syain hamkameha fusion solar flare sword attack Casimus Prime Ultra Move: Roll Out: Casimus transforms into truck mode and runs over the enemy. Category:Games